When there was me and you
by xXx1010sourblossom1010xXx
Summary: A beautiful oneshot! Sakura will perform a song in the festival in Konoha but a certain someone will interrupt her performance!Sorry for the grammars and spellings! I suck at summaries


When there was me and you

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SB: Hey can anybody do the disclaimer?

Naruto: PICK ME! PICK ME!

SB: Hmmm…

Sasuke: Will you just shut up dope!

Naruto: You're just envy because you're not gonna be picked by SB to do the Disclaimer…

SB: Sasuke, do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: You were saying?

Naruto: Grrr… attacks Sasuke

SB: Calm down!

Sakura: Oh well I'll do the disclaimer…SB doesn't own Naruto…Kishimoto does…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sakura's POV…**

I was walking through the pouring rain, thinking about the song that I'm going to sing at the festival. This song was giving me flashbacks of a certain someone. Well I have to do it. The godaime said to sing the song that she picked in the festival. I mean, there are so many songs to pick, why pick this one? I'm getting more depressed. There's nothing I can do about it, she is the hokage. I've got to go home to practice. After a few minutes, I arrived at my home and I just noticed the rain stopped. I stepped into my house and hurriedly took a shower and then after taking a shower, I went to the kitchen to eat something but I didn't find something in the kitchen. So I got bored and watched television to let the time pass by but there's nothing good on. So I just practiced my song.

0000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

When there was me and you

It's funny when you find yourself,

Looking from the outside.

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there.

Why did I let myself believe,

Miracles could happen…

Cause now I have to pretend,

That I don't really care.

Chorus:

I thought you were my fairytale,

A dream when I'm not sleeping.

A wish upon a star that's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feeling

w/ the truth,

When there was me and you.

I swore I knew the melody,

That I heard you singing.

And when you smiled you made me feel,

Like I could sing along.

But then you went and change the words,

Now my heart is empty.

I'm only left with used-to-bes,

And once upon a song.

Chorus 2:

Now I know you're not a fairytale,

And dream were meant for sleeping,

And wishes on a star just don't come true,

Cause now even I can tell that I confused my feelings

w/ the truth,

Because I liked the view,

When there was me and you.

I can't believe that I could be so blind.

It's like you were floating,

While I was falling,

And I didn't mind…

Because I liked the view,

I thought you felt it too,

When there was me and you.

0000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

While I was singing, my tears flow gently as I remember my flashbacks w/ him. I don't want to cry, "Ninjas don't show their emotions, right Sasuke?" What am I doing…? I'm talking to myself again. I look stupid right now, talking to myself. I giggled a little. Then I took a little nap but I'm still having flashbacks and I resisted on crying, I don't want to be weak for him. After my little nap, I've got a sudden urge to go eat some ramen. So I went outside and ran to Ichiraku ramen. As I arrived, I saw a blond-haired boy and a blue-haired girl was sitting there, yes they are Naruto and Hinata and note…they are already together…how? I got them together but I felt bad for Kiba. But at least he understood. I walked in.

Naruto noticed me and greeted me "Sakura-chan! Ohayo! Are you done practicing your song?"

I nodded.

I continued, "Uh gomen, did I interrupted your date?"

"Uh…no Sakura-chan, its okay…well I wish you luck on your performance tomorrow," Hinata answered.

I replied, "Arigatou..."

"Are you gonna order something?" the old man interrupted as he asks me.

I nodded, "I would like a miso ramen please…"

Ayame replied, "Here's your order…"

I said, "Arigatou…Itadakimasu!"

I started eating. After a few minutes, I finished eating and paid the bill.

I waved at the two and said, "Sayonara…"

I left them. While I was walking to my home, I passed by the barbeque restaurant, there I saw team 10 and Temari.

"Hmmm…as usual Chouji is eating getting clinged (A/N: is clinged a word?) By Ino and Temari is always w/ Shikamaru," I said.

I continued, faking my smile "Is it Valentine's Day? I keep seeing love birds…cause I just saw Naruto and Hinata…"

"Please stop faking it Sakura, I can tell that you want to cry…" Ino said.

I shooked, "No…No need to get worried about me."

Ino hugged me, "It's okay, I'll support you I'm your best friend after all."

I cried almost an hour and Neji and Tenten have just arrived, Tenten got worried about me and started comforting me. The other went home and the only ones left was me, Ino and Tenten. I'm glad, I got over it.

"Gomen for all the water works…" I said as I left to go home.

They replied, "It was nothing."

I arrived at my house and then I went straight to bed and sleep.

00000000000000000000000THE NEXT MORNING00000000000000000000000000000

I woke up from my slumber and hurriedly ran downstairs. Gladly, before I arrived at the barbeque restaurant, I shopped my groceries. So now I am preparing my breakfast and ate it. After that, I prepared all the things I needed for my presentation tonight, especially my pink kimono. After preparing, I just stared at it because it looks so wonderful. The kimono has baby pink cherry blossoms imprinted on it and it also has a big violet ribbon. I rushed outside to go to the place where the festival will happen because I was also appointed to help. As I arrived, I saw everyone working very hard to finish it and Lee was one of them. After a few hours, they took a break so I prepared a meal for them.

"Arigatou!" Everyone thanked Sakura for the meal and continued to work until dawn.

Lee said as he wiped his sweat, "Ahh…it's finished…Oh, Sakura-san…you also got to hurry for your performance."

I answered, "Oh yeah…well…sayonara!"

I hurriedly ran to my home to change my clothes. After changing my clothes to my kimono, I tied my hair into one high bun and putted cherry blossoms on it. After that, I stepped outside and said to myself.

"Ahh…I'm off to the festival, Ino's waiting for me…"

I ran to the festival and saw the beautiful lights; I was really amazed by it.

Ino shouted, "Oi! Sakura! We're right here!"

I shouted back, "I'm coming!"

As I ran towards Ino, I spotted Tenten and Hinata.

"Sakura, you look beautiful!" Tenten complimented.

"Yeah…Tenten's right about that…" Hinata giggled.

I replied, "Well all of us are beautiful."

Ino agreed.

I said, "Gomen, I've got to go."

"Ok…" Tenten said.

I went to the backstage to get ready for my performance. After a few minutes, the show started and as the announcer called my name, I walked into the stage and started to perform. After a few minutes, I was about to finish my song until a poof occurred near me. In the smoke, I saw…him...he appeared before my very eyes and exactly at my performance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Everyone's POV…**

Everyone were really surprised of what she happened.

"S-Sasuke…" She spoke.

"Sakura…" He replied.

Sakura was really stunned that she didn't notice Sasuke went behind her so he knocked her unconscious and carried her and the both of them left the stage.

00000000000000000000000000w/ Sasuke and Sakura0000000000000000000000000000

As they arrived at their destination, Sakura was already up from unconsciousness.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sakura asked.

"Let me speak me first…" Sasuke answered.

Sasuke continued, "I'm very sorry…you were right…I'm not happy even I killed my brother." Sasuke's tears started to fall one by one and he fell down to his knees.

Sakura walked towards him and hugged him, "I forgive you…"

After a few minutes of comforting, the two of them stood up.

Sakura asked again, "You didn't answer to my question… Why did you bring me here?"

Sasuke replied, "Just wait and look there…"

Sakura looked where Sasuke was pointing and Sasuke snapped his finger. Sakura saw beautiful fireflies. The fireflies were spelling 'I love you'.

"Wow! You're so sweet, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In his thought…

'Thanks…Shino…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the bushes…

Shino was hiding, "You owe me big time, Uchiha…"

**END OF STORY…**

SB: At last, the two of them stopped fighting…

Sakura: I agree…

Naruto: Hmph! I didn't got to disclaim because of Sasuke-teme!

Sasuke: It's your own fault dope…

SB: THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!

-The two of them hides-

SB: Sakura, thank you for disclaiming…

-Sakura nods-

SB: Well…readers…please R&R!!! and thank you for reading!!!


End file.
